prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Normal
The New Normal is the 17th episode in the series. This episode aired on February 14th 2011. Synopsis Aria, initially hurt by Hanna’s betrayal, learns to forgive her when she realizes they’re both contending with a more evil power in "A", who’s clearly trying to tear them apart. She acknowledges Hanna's attempt to undo her mistake by pulling the kill switch on Ella's car. Meanwhile, after discovering that he’s been staying at Rosewood High, Hanna invites Caleb to secretly crash in her basement, leading both to a burgeoning, unlikely friendship between the two and raised eyebrows from her best friends. Nick McCullers, Paige’s equally driven father, comes to school angry with the assumption that Emily has been given special treatment on the swim team because she’s gay. When Pam learns of this through Ella, Pam quickly puts Nick in his place, giving the terse relationship she’s had with her daughter some much-needed brevity. And later, Paige apologizes to Emily for her father’s behavior, then surprises her with a brief but passionate kiss! Ashley receives an unexpected visitor at the bank by way of James Leland, who claims to be Mrs. Potter’s nephew who’s come to look after the funds she's left behind. Hanna and Caleb are immediately suspicious of James, though for different reasons. Caleb claims architects don't use crappy pens, while Hanna finds the guy to be too smooth. When Caleb does some sleuthing on their behalf, he discovers that Mr. Leland is not who he says he is; James Leland died two years prior, making this guy an impostor with a dark motive. When Ezra invites Ella to a speaking engagement by one of their mutually liked authors, it causes Byron to grow a bit jealous and gather an unflattering opinion of Mr. Fitz. The girls spot Jenna trying something on in the lingerie section of a department store, overhearing her say to the clerk that her mysterious suitor "loves lace". Meanwhile, Spencer informs Toby that she figured out the Braille message he left her "214" – which turns out to be the room number of a motel in the outskirts of Rosewood. In later episodes, we find it to be a combination code. Meanwhile, Toby is no longer considered guilty for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. He can have his house arrest anklet removed as soon as he goes to the Rosewood Police Station. Spencer stops by his house and even pokes around Jenna's room when she's not there before Toby warns her not to; Jenna remembers exactly where she places things and will know if things are touched. Spencer offers Toby a ride to the station, and he accepts, leaving Jenna rebuffed when he turns down her ride in a taxi with him. Then, at Hanna's, an exterminator shows up to take care of the pest problem in the basement. Clearly, "A" wants Hanna to know that she is aware that Caleb is crashing there, even if her mother doesn't know. It also seems that "A" has a sense of humor... At the end of the episode, someone wearing black gloves approaches Mrs. Esther Marie Potter's grave, which reads 1929-2011. They place flowers atop it and walk away. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Cast Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Daniel Travis (II) as James Leland Connor Trinneer as Nick McCullers Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch Jim Hoffmas as Exterminatorter Notes *The author mentioned in this episode, "Leonard Adams," is completely fictional. Perhaps the producers didn't want to criticize an existing author. (He is mentioned when Ezra Fitz invites the other English teachers to a book signing, and Byron later makes a comment about how Ella does not like this author.) Featured Music Kina Grannis - "In Your Arms" Zach Berkman - "Try"﻿ Memorable Quotes Spencer Hastings: To talk to a hot English teacher press 3. Aria - “This call’s becoming very 1-900 . . . “ Hanna (to Caleb) - “It was nice knowing when something goes bump in the night . . . it’s you.” Spencer (to Toby) - “The whole message was “BAD.” Am I supposed to go buy an old Michael Jackson album?” Toby - “I think she’s afraid of you and the rest of Alison’s friends . . . all of you who were there the night of the fire.” Paige' - “Yeah, it’s all about Emily. All Em, all the time.” Hanna (to Caleb) - Not all of it, my mom will notice ('''Caleb) '''Tell her is evaporation How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1